


More Precious Than Gold

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), DJWifi, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, idk if it's actually good or not but???? i really like it so here u go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 15:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8019160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emotions that surged within her rooted her to the spot directly in front of him, only inches apart. She could name some of what she felt- joy, adoration, nervousness- but there were only so many words she could think of before she ran out and was left with emotions she had no names for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Precious Than Gold

Gold.

It was all she could see, looking at him just then.

She watched how the light illuminated it in a way that made it seem like it was flowing, ever-changing into a hue more beautiful than the last. She saw the way shadows danced across the surface, creating pools of molten gold that threatened to pull her in and never let go. She saw how it stared right back at her, looking as if she were more precious than anything else.

And maybe she was, to the owner of such breath-taking, golden eyes. The way he focused on her made her feel as if she were the only woman in the universe, and he the only man. It was intense, filled with love and appreciation. The emotions that surged within her rooted her to the spot directly in front of him, only inches apart. She could name some of what she felt- joy, adoration, nervousness- but there were only so many words she could think of before she ran out and was left with emotions she had no names for.

Now, let it be said that Alya Césaire was not afraid of anything. She chased akumas, she fought her way out of tricky situations, and she’d even been akumatized herself. She was a reporter at heart, always in search of the latest scoop, ready and all too willing to throw herself into the fray. She’d taken every hit that came her way, and she took it in stride. Nothing could deter her. She was not afraid of anything.

At least, she wouldn’t have been. Standing in front of her significant other, she found herself afraid for the first time in a long while. She wasn’t afraid of him, no. But she was afraid of their future. They’d been best friends for a long time, and had started dating within their last year of collège. At first, she’d thought of him as the brother she never had. And then they talked. And talked. And talked. They spilled secret after secret, they shared their dreams and ambitions and goals. They told each other things never spoken to another human being before. They shared quick glances with meanings only they could fully comprehend and small touches more tender than that of a mother to her newborn child. They switched up their group’s seating arrangements so they could sit by each other. He would help her watch her siblings, and she would help him find inspiration for his music. (He would often claim that she was all the inspiration he needed, and she would laugh it off. But he wasn’t lying, and he wasn’t joking.) He would cry into her and she would hold onto him like life itself depended on her doing so. And while it was clearly established that they loved each other, they had never actually spoken the words in all their time together.

Until he broke the silence.

Until he told her he loved her, with all his heart, mind, and soul.

Her face warmed at the sound, his voice unnaturally serious and soft. A hopeful smile graced his face, but she couldn’t move on from his eyes. They were shining brilliantly, and if she ever had a doubt that he didn’t love her (which she didn’t), she would think about the way his gaze seared into her mind, leaving no room for doubts whatsoever.

He loved her. There was no question about it. There never had been.

But she was scared now. Nothing was ever certain in life, and she knew that. But the uncertainty that would follow this moment was somehow more daunting than before.

Alya Césaire was scared.

But the longer she searched his eyes, she knew it was alright. She could see he was afraid too. It was only natural, she guessed, but it was comforting nonetheless. She felt herself smile wider than she had been. She saw her vision begin to blur in what could only be tears of pure joy before speaking.

“Nino Lahiffe. You have never steered me wrong. It took a little bit for us to be considered friends, but when the moment came, we were great ones. And, as time passed, you became a best friend. I remember I was so obsessed with the Ladyblog that I didn’t think I really needed anyone to be more than a friend. But you changed that. It took one afternoon locked in a cage at the zoo together for me to realize that… just because I didn’t  _ need _ someone, it didn’t mean I didn’t  _ want _ someone. It didn’t mean I had to be alone. You showed me that, and I’ve been grateful ever since. You really changed my life, and through arguments and apologies, it’s always been a change for the better. I’m scared of what we’re doing right now. But I know that we can get through it together. I believe in us, and I always have, since the moment we got together. There is nothing I want more than for you and I to be an us, forever and always. Nino, I love you.”

By the time she finished speaking, she had trouble seeing past her happy tears. She could tell Nino was crying too- he always was a guy who let his emotions shows- and while she was aware another person was speaking now, her universe consisted of Nino and Nino alone. It wasn’t until Nino spoke his agreement to the oh so important question that she remembered they weren’t really alone. She repeated his sentiment when the time came, and after a long but incredible reception filled with dancing and drinks, she marched out of the castle they’d chosen with flowers in one hand and Nino’s hand in her other. Cheers spilled out from all sides and grains of rice bounced off their outfits as they made their way to their transportation, never once out of sync or hesitant.

They rode back to their house in silence, Alya leaning on him as he did the same to her. Both were the support of the other, as it had been for years, and as it would continue to be. Smiles lit up both of their faces, smiles that were more special than normal. They were the kind of smiles saved for a specific person- the kind that would die out if the cause of it were gone. But fortune shined down on the couple, and their smiles wouldn’t fade for a long time yet.

Let it be said that Alya Lahiffe-Césaire was scared. But that was okay, because she wouldn’t go through it alone. Their future was uncertain, and though it was frightening to think about, she knew her and Nino would get through it. She felt a squeeze where his hand held onto hers, and she returned it.

They would be just fine.


End file.
